1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device (an electro-optical device) in which pixels are driven using elements, such as thin film transistors, or the like. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In display devices (electro-optical devices) using thin film transistors to drive pixels, such as liquid crystal display devices to be driven with thin film transistors, organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices to be driven with thin film transistors, light-emitting diode display devices to be driven with thin film transistors, electrophoresis display devices to be driven with thin film transistors or the like, the thin film transistors constitute only a part of the overall device, and lines, support substrates, etc., constitute or substantially constitute the remainder of the overall device. When these display devices (the display devices to be driven with thin film transistors) are manufactured by forming thin film transistors, the lines, and the support substrate into a single body through the same manufacturing process, since a difficult and complex manufacturing process is required to manufacture the thin film transistors, the manufacturing cost thereof is generally high. However, since the difficult and complex manufacturing process is not required only for the lines and the support substrate, the manufacturing cost thereof is low. Therefore, if the thin film transistors and the lines or support substrate can be manufactured separately and the thin film transistors can be arranged only in desired positions, the manufacturing cost of the display devices to be driven with thin film transistors can be reduced.
To address such a requirement, the related art includes a transfer method of forming elements in desired positions on a transfer destination base substrate, by forming a transferred layer including elements, such as thin film transistors, inserting a peeling layer between the transferred and the transfer origin base substrate, attaching it to a transfer destination base substrate, irradiating light into the peeling layer to peel off the peeling layer and to separate the transfer origin base substrate from the peeling layer. Such a transfer method is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-125931. Since the thin film transistors can be formed only in desired positions using the aforementioned transfer method, the manufacturing cost of the display device to be driven with thin film transistors can be reduced as a whole. Further, at that time, the peeling-off or transferring process employs laser ablation or adhesive, as disclosed in (T. Shimoda, et al, Techn. Dig. IEDM 1999, 289, S. Utsunomiya, et al, Dig. Tech. Pap. SID 2000, 916, T. Shimoda, Proc. Asia Display/IDW′01, 327, S. Utsunomiya, et al, Proc. Asia Display/IDW′01, 339, S. Utsunomiya, et al, AM-LCD′02, to be presented).